


Restless

by evilwriter37



Series: Comfortember 2020 [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Astrid is restless while all Hiccup wants to do is sleep.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Comfortember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008639
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: kisses + exhaustion

Hiccup sighed happily as Astrid kissed him on the mouth. A small smile lit his face. 

“Astrid, you know I’m trying to sleep,” he said quietly, not wanting to break the sanctity of the moment. 

“I just couldn’t help it,” Astrid said, voice also quiet. “You looked so cute.”

Hiccup’s smile deepened, and he cracked open his eyes. Astrid was laying beside him on the bed on her stomach, a hand on his chest. It was dark, but he could make out the shape of her face, her lips, her nose, her eyes. She was smiling at him, and she looked beautiful like that, even in the dark. 

“Why were you up so late?” Hiccup asked. “Usually it’s me that has to get dragged to bed.”

“Just taking a flight on Stormfly,” Astrid responded. “She was a little restless.”

“She better now?”

“Yeah.”

Hiccup looked to the corner of the room where Toothless slept on his large slab of stone. He hadn’t stirred. Sometimes he could get restless at night too, but Hiccup was too tired to take care of such a thing, so he was glad Toothless was sound asleep.

Astrid leaned down and kissed Hiccup again, this kiss deeper, speaking of passion and longing. Hiccup raised a hand to Astrid’s face, the other pulling some of her hair behind her ear. He was tired, but these kisses were nice.

“Mm,” Hiccup sounded as Astrid pulled away. He looked at Astrid for a long while, but then exhaustion was slowly closing his eyes. 

“You tired?” Astrid asked.

“Mm hm. You?”

“Not one bit.”

Hiccup huffed out a laugh. “Sorry to fall asleep on you then, m’lady.”

“Nonsense.” Astrid kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll just go find something to do. Get all the rest you need.”

She began getting out of the bed, but Hiccup took her wrist.

“Stay,” he got out sleepily. His body was begging for sleep, but he wanted Astrid with him. 

He could practically hear Astrid smile. “Alright.” She settled back down onto the bed, snuggled up against him under the furs. “That better.”

“Nhh.” Hiccup was already falling asleep. The last thing he felt before falling into blissful darkness were Astrid’s lips brushing his forehead.


End file.
